My Loyal, Royal Alfred
by Ellawritesficssometimes
Summary: The American Revolution is well underway, and Arthur is determined to make sure that Alfred minds his raunchy political manners. It all started with a simple game of chess… So how the heck did singing become involved? (A parody of Lin-Manuel Miranda's 'You'll Be Back' in 'Hamilton the musical').


This fic is a gift for **shutupyoureperfect.** Happy birthday, Apple :D. With love and lots of sass, Mozzarella.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Hetalia ( **Hidekaz Himaruya** ) nor Hamilton ( **Lin-Manuel Miranda** )

For those of you who haven't listened to the musical, fear not, you can still read this lol! I just suggest that you read the lyrics of "You'll be Back" first. Essentially, it's a song about King George refusing to give America its independence :p

For copyright purposes, I also altered the lyrics.

Enjoy, and thanks for reading~! I've always considered doing a full-on Hetalia and Hamilton crossover. Perhaps I will one day ;)

 **EDIT** : **HALLO INTERNET TROLL IN THE HETALIA FANDOM WHO HAS NO LIFE AND SPAMS PEOPLE WHILE USING AN ANONYMOUS PROFILE BECAUSE THEY'RE TOO CHICKEN TO FACE THE REPERCUSSIONS OF THEIR TROLLINESS xD (Ja, I deleted your review. U mad bro?)**

 **If you want to report the story go ahead, you won't get very far. Now you're just making up rules. Here, I'll copy and paste the rule, just for thou, since you have a paragraph you copy and paste to other stories you threaten to report: "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain."**

 **Nowhere in that rule does it say "recognizable" I changed the lyrics (which isn't even lyrics, cuz it's just Arthur humming mostly. Did thou even read the story?). They're not the same. Therefore, I did not copy. Stop being a rule-monger. The rules aren't there for you to interpret them in your own trolly fashion. Also, get a life.**

* * *

 _1773:_

I was in quite the agitated mood today. The tensions in this household were at an all-time high. Alfred was getting older, there was no mistaking that, but with age comes stubbornness and rebellion. His people were beginning to pushback against my authority, and I was having absolutely none of it.

No matter, I wouldn't let this nonsense go on for any longer. The incident in Boston was no more than a childish tantrum. Those 'patriots' were too thick-headed to realize that they need not any representation in Parliament. Britain always knew best; those 'Americans' would do _best_ to remember that, ha! Not to mention that they had wasted an absurd amount of perfectly good tea! I say! Those ungrateful mongrels will soon see themselves ousted into the harbour, with nothing but their own thick-heads to keep them afloat…I could just imagine their pitiful cries, begging for the mercy that my troops wouldn't dare to give them…

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply.

Calm down, old chap. Conquering isn't the only way to accumulate power…

You can also use oppressive taxes to rob your way to the top! Huzzah!

Alfred was simply going through a phase, an annoying one nonetheless, but surely, he would grow out of it with time. I was determined to make sure that he grew up to be a proper and prim adult; not the manner-less, loud-mouthed, and large oaf that he was now.

If only Alfred could be like his brother, Matthew. That child was an absolute angel! He made owning his land so easy! The child never questioned my authority, was polite, and went out of his way to please me. Why, as I speak, he's studying the Common Law in his room! It was an absolute pleasure to steal him away from that insufferable frog, who I won't even dare to mention, mainly because his name alone produces a sour taste in my mouth.

As of now, I was sitting in the dining room, comfortable and pleased with my surroundings. I had sent for Alfred, knowing that he would be taking this time of the day to sulk in his bedroom. There was still a few hours until supper, which was why I had decided to invite him to a game of good old-fashioned chess. Knowing that brute, he would already be starving. Regardless, this game would help quell both of our hunger pangs.

Alfred rarely showed his face anymore; this game was a great opportunity to tighten the figurative leash that I had around him. He was a silly, foolish boy who needed to be re-taught about who held the power in this household. He was becoming a bit too rebellious for my liking, and I needed to take all measures to squash that dissenting attitude of his…

Oh _yes_ , this game was going to be _so_ much _fun_.

I leaned back into my chair, humming a cheerful tune to myself. "ta ta tat tat ta ya ta~!"

The melodic tune of my voice was already beginning to change my mood for the better.

My word, was I ever a good singer! I sounded absolutely brilliant!

Nothing felt better than being dressed like royalty. My habit suit was of the richest red, falling down to a comfortable length above my knees. The thick, velvet fabric was embroidered with splashes of gold, contrasting perfectly with the smooth black silk of my stockings. Before I knew it, there was a faint grin on my face, the squares of my shoes quietly tapping against the ground in excited anticipation.

I took this time to admire the wealth that surrounded me. At least the rest of my colonies had served me well. A fireplace lay off to the right of the dining room table, its hearty warmth allowing me to feel a slightly mad sense of ease. The marble columns and statues surrounding all corners of the room made my chest swell with pride; as a full-fledged empire, it would only make sense to have little trinkets here and there to remind me of my adventures over seas. Everywhere that I looked, I spotted treasure. From the pale and pink floral tapestry from India resting beneath my feet, to the lumps of sugar in my tea-cup, or the tobacco in my cigarettes, my prosperous day-to day life was a larger representation of Great Britain's ever-growing success, _my_ success.

A creak of the wooden door revealed the sullen face of one of my most _precious_ subjects. With slumped soldiers, Alfred scuttled into the room, refusing to look me in the eye. He was dressed in a dark navy blue habit suit with white silk stockings and matching embroidery along the edges of his outfit. He looked more put together than usual save for that unsightly crop of wheat-blonde hair that always stuck out-of-place near his forehead. In human years, he appeared to be no older than sixteen. He was growing by the day, and although I hated to admit this, he was now several inches taller than me. He was one of the fastest growing nations to date. Why, even his brother Matthew, who was technically the older twin, was only eight years old in appearance.

Alfred had always been a difficult child from the get-go. He strongly believed that he was different and deserved recognition. This game would do well to wipe off that selfish scowl from his face. His cerulean blue eyes narrowed with apprehension; I could already tell that he would rather be anywhere _but_ here. I allowed myself to feel a small pang of satisfaction when I noticed that his cravat was drawn uncomfortably over his neck. The boy had never liked formal wear, but with me, he had no choice but to look his best.

I cleared my throat, tutting in disapproval. "Well, don't just stand there," I barked. "Sit down and join me, will you?"

Alfred's frown deepened as he sat himself across from me. "What is this?" he asked in a low voice, spotting the chessboard displayed on the table. He sat stiffly, his back resting as far away from me as possible.

"Pardon me?" I inquired. "I couldn't quite hear what you were saying. Would you mind repeating yourself in a tone that doesn't sound like gibberish?"

Alfred raised his voice. "What _is_ this?" he repeated, stone-faced.

I decided to let his rudeness slide, just this once. Besides, I was having too much fun to tell him otherwise. I enjoyed seeing the helplessness in his eyes; he wanted to act out, but knew that I had zero tolerance for such insolence.

"Why, don't you have a pair of eyes?" I teased. "I wanted to see how my _little_ brother was doing, seeing as you rarely come out of your bedroom anymore…if not for food," I added in as a smug afterthought.

I clasped my hands together, revelling in Alfred's pained silence. "I think it's high-time that we spent some time together, enjoyed ourselves a _little_. And what perfect way to do that than a game of chess?"

Alfred ground his teeth together. "What about Matthew? Why isn't he here?"

"My, my, you're just full of questions, aren't you? I wanted to see _you_ , Alfred. Or are you too busy spending your days in isolation to enlighten your _big_ brother with a quick game of chess?"

I feigned a pout on my face.

Alfred shuddered, suppressing his anger. He wouldn't dare to release these feelings onto me, _surely_ not.

"No sir," Alfred answered through stiff lips. "I would _love_ to play a game of chess with you."

"Now there's a good boy!" I crooned, pointing a sharp finger towards his side of the chessboard. "White goes first!"

Alfred let out a loathsome sigh. I watched him contemplate his first move. He had always been an impatient and rash little bugger. The game of chess was one of strategy, and could not be won without strength of the mind; something that Alfred clearly lacked.

Alfred moved his pawn, and so the battle began. He moved his pieces abruptly, without so much of a thought; whereas, my moves were careful and calculated. Slow and steady always wins the race, as they say!

"Tsk! Tsk! Alfred! You've gotten worse since the last time we played," I chided, surrounding my chess pieces closer and closer towards his king. "Check~!"

Alfred growled under his breath, re-evaluating his next move. "I'm not the one who plays this game all day," he retorted with an irritated huff. How unlike him. Whatever happened to the cheerful boy who listened to my every word? I didn't care for this new Alfred. I wanted my _sweet, submissive_ little Alfred back.

"Come now," I chuckled, a wolfish grin creeping onto my face. "That's no way to play the sport. You're being a sore loser."

Alfred mumbled something, but I didn't quite catch it. "One day, you'll be the sore loser. Just you wait," he hissed.

"What was that?" I raised a heavy eyebrow at the boy, my tone sharp.

"Nothing, I was just going over my strategy," he said dismissively, cerulean eyes desperately looking across the board for a means to escape from my soldiers, _ahem_ , chess pieces.

"Good, good. _You wouldn't want to me mad again_ with that insufferable attitude of yours, correct?"

I received a bland "Yes sir" in response.

I closed my eyes, humming in content.

White chess piece after white chess piece were knocked over, _pushed_ and _shoved_ into submission before my ruling black king of the board. My battalion of chess pieces were unstoppable. This game would serve as a reminder to the boy; going against my love for his resour- _him_ would inevitably result in his demise.

There was only room for one king on this board, and that was _mine._ Rebellions of any sorts were pointless. No amount of boycotting, violence, and threats could ever make my almighty empire budge.

Alfred and I both knew that this wasn't just a mere game of chess. This was an exercise of power politics. He was fighting for the independence that I would never give. I was completely dominating him, and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it. I was older, stronger, and wiser. He was too young to know what he wanted. He would always be at my side. He was my right-hand man; my _obedient_ _little_ servant…

It wasn't long before Alfred's country, ahem, king, was completely surrounded; again. "And that, my dear boy, is checkmate."

Alfred's king tumbled against the board, the clack of the wooden piece sounding like music to my ears.

Alfred was fuming, his face red with humiliation. "Can I go now?" he asked, balling his hands into tight fists.

"I don't know, can you?"

Alfred nearly bit his tongue in half. "May I?" he asked again.

"No, you may not," I answered, standing up from my seat.

I wasn't done with the brute just yet.

I walked around the table, standing behind Alfred's stiff and still-seated form. I placed both hands on his shoulders, bending down to whisper into his ear.

Alfred shivered, the pale blond hairs on the back of his equally red neck standing up.

" _Why so sad_?" I mused. "You're a good little boy, aren't you now? You wouldn't dare to go against me. You would _never_ be able to win…"

I gestured towards the collection of toppled-over white chess pieces. "You're mine, forever and ever. Let this game be a lesson to you the next time that you even think about disobeying me."

Alfred inhaled sharply when I squeezed his shoulders. "My _loyal, royal,_ Alfred, don't make the mistake of disappointing me again. You'll regret it if you do."

Alfred slammed a fist against the table, prompting me to let go of him. I shuffled out of the way as he stood up from the table, standing tall, but still in a position of complete and utter vulnerability. He had no power in this situation, and it infuriated him.

"I've heard enough!" he snapped, turning his back on me.

I crossed my arms, suppressing a smile. "And just where do you think you're going?" I teased.

"To my room!" Alfred spat, his shoes clacking against the polished marble floor.

I began to follow him, practically skipping with each step forward. "You mean, _my_ room that _you_ reside in?"

Alfred didn't pay me any heed. He was storming down the hallway, cussing under his breath like a mad man.

"Oh, lighten up, Alfred!" I called out, satisfied when my voice bounced and echoed across the hallway. "You know that I love you! I'm only doing what I think is best!"

"Yeah, for you!" Alfred snapped, swiftly turning the corner to enter the bedroom corridor of the mansion.

"Perhaps a song will cheer you up?" I proposed.

"Arthur, don't you dare start singi-!"

Too late, little Alfred.

Big brother Arthur always knows best.

"~Ta ta ta tat ta tat ta ta ta ta ya ta

Ta ta tat tat ta ya ta~!"

"Argh! Just stop it already!" I heard Alfred groan in disdain, the sounds of his footsteps quickening in pace.

"I think not…Care to join me?" I cooed.

"Not a chance in hell!" Alfred angrily quipped back, not even bothering to look over his shoulder.

I continued singing anyways.

We were just about to pass by Matthew's bedroom.

"~ta ta ta tat ta ta ta ta ya ta

Ta ta tat—

Every colony~!"

Matthew, bless his easily conquered soul, poked his head out of his bedroom door, joining me in my blissful chorus.

 _(Matthew and Arthur together):_

"ta ta ta tat ta tat ta ta ta ta ya ta

Ta ta tat tat ta ya ta!

Ta ta ta tat ta tat ta ta ta ta ya ta ta ta ta

Tat tat da ya ta!"

"Mattie!" Alfred gasped, a betrayed expression on his face. "How could you?!"

Matthew simply stuck out his tongue at his brother.

Alfred scowled, thrusting open his bedroom door before slamming it hard enough to cause the various paintings on the wall to shudder.

Matthew stuck a stubby finger into his mouth, looking up at me shyly with wide violet eyes. "Did I do alright?" he mumbled.

I reached down to fondly ruffle his soft blond curls. "Yes love, you did great. Now why don't you continue with your studies until I call you down?"

"Okay…" Matthew aimed a pensive look at his brother's bedroom door.

A knowing smile crept onto my face. "Don't worry about him. _He'll be back…"_

I paused, waiting to hear the helpless roar of Alfred's empty stomach.

 _"GrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrrrrr_ …"

"No amount of bickering will _ever_ cause that twat to miss out on a meal."

- **The End**


End file.
